


Призрачная история

by Owl_Boo



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, Ghosts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:25:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owl_Boo/pseuds/Owl_Boo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бывают ли на свете удобные комнаты за умеренную цену?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Призрачная история

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: заигрывание с текстами двух канонов, OOC (obviously!)  
> Детсадовская попытка свалить объяснения сверхъестественных процессов на квантовую физику  
> Бета: ~Danu~

 

— Ватсон! Господи, Ватсон! — как-то утром окликнул меня мой давешний приятель Стэмфорд, когда мы случайно столкнулись в парке. — Ты высох, как щепка, и пожелтел, как лимон! Говорят, тебя подстрелили? Что стряслось?

— Подстрелили, — ответил я с нажимом, развернув плечи и выставив вперед подбородок.

— Бедолага! — Его доброе круглое лицо расплылось в сочувственной улыбке. — Ну, и что же ты планируешь теперь?

— Ищу квартиру, — ответил я. — Хочу узнать, бывают ли на свете удобные комнаты за умеренную цену.

Майк поморгал и отвел взгляд.

— Хорошее дешевое жилье можно найти даже в центре Лондона, — наконец сказал он, внимательно изучая свой кофейный стаканчик. — Вопрос только в том, готов ли ты мириться с некоторыми... неудобствами.

Так я познакомился с миссис Хадсон. 

* * * 

— Видите ли, доктор, — проговорила моя будущая квартирная хозяйка, с беспокойством теребя связку ключей, — многие люди боятся жить рядом с... с ним. Поэтому я вынуждена снижать цену — хотя в остальном, как видите, это вполне приличная квартира — большая, светлая, на кухне новая мебель, в ванной месяц назад заменили бойлер...

Квартира оказалась более чем приличной. Огромная гостиная, удобная кухня, уютная спальня. Старый, недавно отремонтированный дом в Мерилебоне. Я и в лучшие годы не мог бы позволить себе подобной роскоши (а тем более теперь, на военную пенсию), не поселись в этих стенах еще один, не совсем обычный жилец.

— Вот уж не думал, что это такая проблема. Мне, миссис Хадсон, всегда почему-то казалось, что люди готовы приплачивать, лишь бы только оказаться поближе к чему-нибудь сверхъестественному. Дом с привидением? Кое для кого наверняка просто мечта!

Маленькая женщина вздохнула и нервно поправила прическу.

— Что вы, доктор! Там совсем другой случай, какие-нибудь замковые привидения. А призрак в городе, где все живут скученно и должны по утрам вставать на работу? Сущее наказание, только и всего. К тому же, он... Миссис Тернер, она получше разбирается в таких вещах, утверждает, что он вовсе не призрак, а полтергейст. Не очень-то дружелюбен, иными словами. Швыряет вещи об стены, шумит, да еще эта скрипка...

— Он играет на скрипке? И это вы называете недружелюбностью?

— Ох, доктор. Вы... вы вскоре сами поймете.

* * *

Переехав, я сгрузил вещи — их и было-то всего ничего — в небольшой спальне наверху с окнами во двор, а потом уселся перед телевизором в гостиной. Как ни старался я сделать звук тише, голоса актеров и дикторов прокатывались по комнате, отражаясь от стен, от дверей, от высоких переплетчатых окон: бесконечное эхо пустого, необжитого места. После полуночи меня начало клонить в сон, и я поднялся к себе (карабкаться туда-сюда было не слишком приятно, зато полезно для моей дурацкой ноги), застелил кровать свежим бельем и опустил голову на подушку.

Казалось, не прошло и минуты, когда я снова открыл глаза.

Откуда-то снизу доносились протяжные печальные звуки. Скрипка. Я свесил ноги с кровати и взглянул на часы — половина четвертого утра. Приветственный концерт?

Звуки не умолкали, и я спустился по лестнице вниз, в гостиную. Здесь скрипка была слышнее — красивая, причудливая мелодия, то и дело, правда, прерываемая странными резкими всплесками без всякого ритма и гармонии, словно течение мысли исполнителя неожиданно перебивали посторонние идеи. Я вскипятил чайник, залил водой пакетик и плеснул молока (миссис Хадсон оставила немного в холодильнике). Вернулся в гостиную, думая полистать пару старых журналов, которые кто-то бросил на столик. Скрипка играла все тише, а потом и вовсе умолкла, и я понял, что засыпаю. Уже сквозь дрему мне послышался звон разлетающегося на осколки стекла. 

* * * 

Элла сказала, что переезд «знаменует перемену к лучшему». Элла — мой терапевт, и она регулярно говорит какие-то невообразимые вещи. Хотя надо отдать ей должное, я не особо откровенничал по поводу новой квартиры. Вернее, по поводу своего странного соседства. А квартира-то уж точно лучше моей прежней.

Что до соседства — жить рядышком с полтергейстом, или кем он там был на самом деле — оказалось довольно любопытно. Я в то время вел существование жалкое и бесцельное — едва оправился после больниц и потому не работал, встреч с сестрой избегал, раз в неделю ездил на сеансы к Элле и раз в день гулял, костеря непослушную ногу. Словом, со мной ничегошеньки не происходило; я читал глупые книжки, смотрел глупые фильмы — и с интересом прислушивался к тому, что творится «за стенкой». Мой квартирный сосед, как я называл его в шутку, определенно не был тихоней. Говорят, в полтергейстах нет ничего человеческого — но я быстро понял, что делю комнаты с существом разумным — и темпераментным. В том, что это действительно «он», я убедился довольно скоро — гулкое эхо приносило то досадливый рык, то неразборчивое бормотание, а порой сосед что-то выкрикивал глубоким низким баритоном прямо у меня над ухом.

Чаще всего я слышал его по ночам. Торопливые шаги, почти бег, словно он в возбуждении метался по комнате. Странный топот, который я не мог расшифровать, пока не решил, что он, должно быть, спрыгивает со стула или кресла, с грохотом двигая мебель. Я слышал, как бьется посуда и рвется бумага, вздрагивал от глухих ударов о стены, словно он швырял в них тяжелые тома. Утолив свою страсть к разрушению, призрак принимался играть. Скрипачом он оказался отменным, грех было бы жаловаться.  Однако и тут, как во всех его занятиях, проявлялось нечто странное. Он блестяще исполнял многие пьесы, порой довольно трудные. А потом часами небрежно водил смычком по струнам, и тогда из другого измерения до меня доносились то звучные, печальные аккорды, то визгливые резкие ноты. Затем, словно отведя душу в музыкальном хаосе, он опять принимался играть чудесные мелодичные вещи, и звуки скрипки сливались с приглушенными звуками уснувшего города.

В те дни я мало спал ночами — мучили кошмары, да и солдатская привычка к неожиданным побудкам давала себя знать. Зато все чаще задремывал на диване в гостиной, прислушиваясь к топоту призрака за невидимой стеной между мирами. Впрочем, если эта стена и была невидимой, непреодолимой она оказалась лишь отчасти. Уже в первую неделю на Бейкер-стрит я обнаружил, что кто-то теребит мои вещи, листает мои книги, даже вытащил из-под подушки на тумбочку мой незарегистрированный армейский «зиг-зауэр» (вот спасибо). Призрак регулярно учинял бедлам на кухне, разбрасывая еду и посуду. Порой сквозь сон мне чудилось, как льется вода в ванной, — и действительно, наутро оказывалось, что горячей воды в бойлере практически нет.

Он редко беспокоил меня по утрам, вероятно, отдыхая от ночных похождений; в это время я и подмечал следы его деятельности. Пару раз увидев на диване свои книги — в основном, медицинские, — я догадался, что он пытается их читать: местами на страницах были по старинке загнуты уголки. Покончив с моей скромной библиотекой, призрак выбрался в Интернет: стоило мне оставить ноутбук включенным, как наутро я находил открытые вкладки, иногда совершенно дикой тематики. Мой новый знакомец, по всей видимости, не чурался современных технологий.

Поначалу такие экскурсии на мою половину квартиры пугали меня: мало ли что у этого безумца на уме? Но недели сменялись неделями, и я постепенно привык к выходкам призрака, все больше уверяясь, что он в целом безвреден. К тому же, какой-никакой, а теперь у меня был сосед. Иногда лучше жить с привидением, чем одному.

Посторонним я старался о нем не рассказывать, прекрасно понимая, как врач, что человек с диагностированным ПТСР едва ли вызовет у кого-то доверие сомнительными «байками из склепа». Чуть проще было с миссис Хадсон. Когда она заходила меня проведать — сначала часто, потом пореже, словно поверила наконец, что я все-таки задержусь в злополучной квартире, — я описывал ей самые оригинальные проделки призрака, правда, чувствовал, что говорить о нем ей как-то неловко. Разок я спросил, что рассказывали о нем другие жильцы.

— О, — вздохнула миссис Хадсон. — Иногда они его видели.

— Видели? Или думали, что видят?

— Не знаю, доктор. Но один съехал сразу после, а другая тоже ненадолго задержалась. Оба сказали, — тут она перешла на драматический шепот и округлила глаза, — что он явился им в виде черепа.

— Черепа?

— Да, старого, пожелтевшего черепа с пустыми глазницами. Простите, доктор, можно мы не будем об этом говорить?

Я внял ее просьбе и поспешно сменил тему.

Впрочем, вскоре я сам все увидел. 

* * * 

Если бы вместо дешевых детективов, которые я в те дни глотал один за другим (и которые призрак с негодованием швырял об стены с той же регулярностью, что и свои собственные, невидимые мне, книги, — надо сказать, в первом случае я часто разделял его порывы), так вот, если бы вместо детективов я читал бульварную литературу о привидениях, многие вещи прояснились бы значительно раньше. Например, я бы стал почаще заглядываться на отражающие поверхности.

В квартире было несколько зеркал, самые приметные — у меня в спальне, в гостиной над камином и за кухней, возле ванной. В них регулярно мелькали какие-то тени, но до поры до времени я не придавал им значения — все мы привыкаем игнорировать зеркала, если они показывают не то, что нам нравится.

Поэтому первое отражение я заметил не в зеркале, а в оконном стекле. Дело было как-то ночью; чтобы отвлечься от мурлыкающего телевизора, я встал и подошел к окну.  Посмотрел на улицу, проводил взглядом позднее такси. Потом поднял глаза к окнам напротив (все темные) и неожиданно в размытом отражении комнаты: кресло, книжные полки, двери на кухню — увидел незнакомый силуэт, едва различимую тень. Я замер, почти не дыша, но тень мигом смешалась с другими тенями и растворилась в прозрачном сумраке без следа. 

* * * 

Следующим явлением действительно оказался череп. Он возник как-то утром в большом и слегка помутневшем от времени зеркале над камином — расположился на каминной полке затылком ко мне, так что я отчетливо видел черепные швы и высокую лобную кость. Пожалуй, я бы с удовольствием рассмотрел этот артефакт получше — вот только лежал он по ту сторону стекла. Пока я обдумывал, смогу ли увидеть больше, если подтащу кресло поближе к камину и вскарабкаюсь на подлокотник, череп исчез. Что ж, сказал я себе, в другой раз.

Потом вновь появилась тень. Вечером возле кресла, стоявшего ближе к окну (в нем я чувствовал себя неуютно и обычно занимал противоположное), горела лампа, и однажды, войдя в гостиную из кухни с чашкой чая, я увидел на стене возле дивана гротескный, косматый профиль: голова и сцепленные у подбородка пальцы — будто кто-то сидел в моем нелюбимом кресле, отбрасывая тень на противоположную стену. Кресло, разумеется, пустовало, а тень, словно проследив за моим взглядом, метнулась к окну и исчезла.

Так или иначе, сосед мой в каком-то смысле (или когда-то) был человеком. А значит, рано или поздно нам пришлось бы столкнуться лицом к лицу. 

* * * 

Был холодный весенний вечер, за окном моросил противный дождь, я сидел возле горящего камина с книжкой. Призрак наигрывал что-то на скрипке, и меня грело пламя очага и странное ощущение, что я не так уж и одинок. Пожалуй, чтобы сделать этот вечер еще приятнее, стоило добавить немного виски. И я поднялся из кресла, чтобы плеснуть себе скотча в стакан.

Боковым зрением я заметил силуэт слева; привычно, по-солдатски, дернулся и тут же замер, успев поймать незнакомое, чуждое, движение, чужую фигуру. О-па.

Он стоял спиной, чуть развернувшись влево и склонив голову к скрипке. На нем был синий шелковый халат; рукав съехал вниз, обнажив тонкое, изящное запястье. Длинные пальцы зажимали струны, а правая рука со смычком летала над ними, как птица. Вся картинка в зеркале — зыбкое, прозрачное отражение — то проявлялась, то распадалась на цветовые пятна, но в комнате было светло, и с близкого расстояния я смог хорошо рассмотреть его. Мой призрак оказался довольно молодым человеком; волнистые темные волосы зачесаны назад с высокого лба, скулы резко очерчены. Длинная шея напряженно изогнулась, и широкие, чуть угловатые плечи раскачивались в такт музыке.

Я боялся пошевелиться или вздохнуть, чтобы не спугнуть это наваждение. Пока призрак не имел лица, я его каким только не представлял, но лишь сейчас осознал, что он настоящий (пусть это определение и кажется спорным), и что ежедневно льющиеся на меня звуки текут не из пустоты, а вызваны именно этими бестелесными, но подвижными пальцами.

Пьеса закончилась, исполнитель аккуратно снял скрипку с плеча.

— Браво, — сказал я почти шепотом, но слово прогремело, как пистолетный выстрел.

Незнакомец резко развернулся и пригвоздил меня к месту взглядом. Глаза у него были совершенно нездешние — во всяком случае, я никогда не встречал людей с подобными глазами — а взгляд подвижный, как ртуть, но пронизывающий и цепкий. Меня будто просветили рентгеном. Секунда — губы призрака непроизвольно вытянулись в высокое, отчетливое «О», и он замер на миг в нерешительности. Я шагнул к зеркалу.

В ответ он вскрикнул то ли рассерженно, то ли разочарованно, отшвырнул смычок и в два шага исчез из моего поля зрения, словно вздорный портрет из своей золоченой рамы. И повисла тишина. 

* * * 

Сказал бы мне кто-нибудь еще год назад, пока я валялся по больницам и вздрагивал от каждого шороха, как я буду ненавидеть тишину. Я бы не поверил, конечно. Тогда тишина — абсолютная, ничем не нарушаемая тишина — казалась мне предвестием блаженства.

Теперь я с трудом ее переваривал. Уже пару дней в квартире стояло беззвучие — ни эха чужих шагов, ни звона разбитой посуды, ни приглушенных чертыханий чем-то рассерженного призрака. И никаких скрипичных концертов.

Всю свою жизнь я ненавидел музыку — во всяком случае, классическую музыку. Я учился кларнету, я знаю, о чем говорю. Но теперь, когда призрак перестал играть по ночам — когда он вообще перестал играть, я понял, насколько невыносимо жить без этих то вздорных, то волнующих звуков. Каждая скрипичная пьеса тянулась, как разговор, — даже обращенный в никуда, этот монолог создавал странное ощущение товарищества.

И вот теперь мой призрак — что? Испугался? Обиделся?

Лишившись музыки, я чувствовал себя куда более одиноким, чем в первые недели после ранения. Я слонялся по пустой квартире, пытаясь пережить унизительную правду: даже давно скончавшийся и весьма эксцентричный тип, чей безутешный дух был надежно заперт тут в четырех стенах, отказался иметь со мной дело. Определенно, я был безнадежен — я был обречен.

Вечером второго молчаливого дня я вернулся домой — в холодную гостиную, которая высокими темными окнами таращилась на улицу. С самой зимы я так и не смог обжить эту квартиру, уж слишком она оказалась велика для меня и моей горстки вещей, и до сих пор изо всех углов на меня таращилась пустота. Неожиданно накатил страх — а ведь во всей этой паранормальной истории я прежде ничего не боялся. Я сидел без света возле незажженного камина и пил виски, мысленно умоляя неизвестно кого прекратить эту пытку тишиной, но не в силах и рта раскрыть, чтобы не начать разговаривать с пустотой или с собственным заболевшим сознанием.

И вдруг — странный, робкий звук, словно ветер качнул высокое дерево, словно легкий дождь пробежался по крыше. Потом еще один звук. И еще. Мелодия, неуверенная, но чистая, понемногу набирала силу, трепетала на верхних нотах, свободно текла на нижних, и я прикрыл глаза, чтобы удержать ее в себе, как воду в ладонях; виски жег меня изнутри, музыка обнимала снаружи, и меня наконец отпустило.

Перед сном я покачиваясь подошел к камину, нацарапал какой-то обгрызенной ручкой записку и прилепил ее на зеркало текстом к стеклу — ни за что бы не сделал этого, не будь я так пьян. В записке стояло «спасибо». 

* * * 

Спал я почему-то нехорошо и проснулся немыслимо рано; с раскалывающейся головой сполз по лестнице вниз, вяло подумал про чай, но поплелся в гостиную. Там, на экране включенного ноутбука, меня поджидал ответ: «Приятно играть для благодарного слушателя».

Я упал на стул и таращился на белый экран и мерцающий курсор, пока опять не уснул — прямо за столом, уронив голову на клавиатуру.

Очнулся я, когда в Лондоне уже наступил день. Серый свет лился в окна. Ноутбук перешел в спящий режим, а с каминной полки на меня скалился череп. Пожелтевшая кость, пустые глазницы.

Череп лежал по эту сторону стекла.

Я с трудом поднялся и поковылял к нему — по-прежнему босой (босой?) и в пижаме. Череп был совершенно реальный, абсолютно лишенный потусторонних или сверхъестественных качеств. Я осторожно коснулся его пальцами. Потемневшая кость, настоящая или очень хорошая имитация. Верхний левый клык отсутствует, нет пары жевательных зубов. Скуловые кости широкие, глазницы чуть смещены к височным. Странный гость на моей каминной полке.

Я вздохнул и направился в ванную. Когда полчаса спустя я вошел в гостиную с тостом и чаем, череп был все еще здесь.

Вечером я вновь слушал скрипку — звуки лились совсем рядом, словно музыкант стоял тут же, в гостиной, поглядывая на людской поток за окном. А ночью, устраиваясь поудобней в кровати, я все представлял себе его бледное лицо, необычные, широко расставленные глаза и сосредоточенно поджатые губы. 

* * * 

От взрыва я вскочил, как по тревоге, автоматически засунув руки в рукава халата, а ноги в шлепанцы, пока глаза еще были закрыты, и пришел в себя только на лестнице. Взрыва?

Площадка внизу плавала в белесом тумане, на полу валялись ошметки штукатурки, а в воздухе висел отчетливый запах какой-то химической гари. Я медленно спустился вниз и обошел квартиру: коридор, гостиная, кухня. Нет, в этом мире ничего не взрывалось — сюда лишь донеслось эхо взрыва в мире ином. Миссис Хадсон, тоже в халате, растрепанная и несчастная, возникла на пороге:

— Что-то случилось, доктор?

— Похоже, миссис Хадсон, ваш жилец — ваш второй жилец — ненароком что-то взорвал. Слава богу, за его жизнь можно не опасаться, — добавил я кисло. 

С минуту мы сонно поморгали друг на друга, понюхали дым (кажется, никаких отравляющих веществ, но сложно сказать наверняка), и я отправил хозяйку обратно вниз, а сам пошел заваривать чай. Голова раскалывалась то ли от недосыпа, то ли от запаха гари.

Я поставил горячую чашку на маленький столик, шагнул к холодильнику за молоком, но мельком увидел какое-то движение и застыл, занеся руку к дверце.С той стороны коридорного зеркала на меня смотрел виновник беспорядка — стоял, прислонившись к притолоке двери. (Двери? Ну да, вместо знакомого коридора и кухни за призраком смутно вырисовывалась совершенно незнакомая комната.) На нем были темные брюки, рукава светлой сорочки закатаны по локоть; руки он сложил на груди. Я неуверенно улыбнулся черно-белому отражению, размытому, как старая фотография. Призрак кивнул, развернулся и тут же исчез.

Мне стало любопытно, зачем он приходил. Удостовериться, что все живы? Извиниться? Застыв посреди кухни с пакетом молока в руках, я внезапно подумал, что вся эта история еще может сложиться во что-то осмысленное, что мы сможем договориться, узнать друг друга получше, научимся сосуществовать, не толкаясь локтями сквозь соседние измерения.

Разумеется, мой прогноз оказался слишком оптимистичен.

В тот же день вернувшись с прогулки, я застал в квартире невероятное количество посторонних. Поначалу я решил, что миссис Хадсон наняла бригаду ремонтников, чтобы нейтрализовать последствия взрыва (впрочем, призрак не нанес существенного урона, так, пара трещин на потолке), но быстро сообразил, что дело куда серьезнее.

Они рисовали мелом кривые фигуры и кропили углы, распевали и бормотали какую-то бессвязицу, они сожгли такое количество благовоний, что нечем было дышать. Моя квартирная хозяйка сидела посреди этого бедлама с растерянным и несчастным лицом, ежеминутно вздрагивая, когда кто-то из песнопевцев с особенной ревностью артикулировал гортанные звуки. 

Весь этот театр абсурда определенно имел целью выкурить призрака из нашего дома, и пусть ужимки наемных шарлатанов выглядели просто комично, смеяться мне почему-то не хотелось. Пожалуй, было страшновато — вдруг у них что-то получится? Я от души надеялся, что адепты этой не пойми какой веры окажутся бессильны перед магией, которая позволяет мне слушать скрипичные концерты с той стороны бытия.

Наконец ребята в балахонах похватали свои пакеты и сумки, помаячили в дверях и исчезли из многострадальной квартиры, которая теперь, после их упорных трудов выглядела еще более жалкой, чем обычно. Я вздохнул и поднялся с кресла, чтобы сделать миссис Хадсон горячего чая.

Тут же из кухни донесся грохот — полная сахарница влетела в стену и разбилась на множество острых и сладких осколков. Призрак взвыл, словно раненый зверь, — и с этим отчаянным звуком мы перешли к следующему этапу наших отношений, к открытой войне. 

* * * 

Прежде мне не приходило в голову, сколько гадостей может сотворить один неупокоенный дух в небольшой лондонской квартире. Он бил посуду, разбрасывал вещи, устраивал короткие замыкания и протечки. Он колотил чем попало обо что попало и маниакально хохотал (смех получался искусственным, но призрак старался). Пару раз он вышиб стекло в гостиной (неделю шли дожди, и в комнатах было сыро и пакостно) и разок в моей спальне. Впрочем, я довольно скоро понял, что он не пытается меня убить — или вообще навредить мне. Он просто бушевал. Он хлопал дверями, усыпал пол квартиры битым стеклом и однажды (завывая своим раскатистым баритоном) уронил люстру.

Миссис Хадсон скорбно вздыхала, качала головой и поджимала губы. Ей приходилось тратиться на ремонт (я помогал по мере сил), выслушивать жалобы соседей справа и слева и то и дело навещать меня, чтобы оценить нанесенный в очередном припадке ущерб.

На скрипке призрак, разумеется, больше не играл — но это не значит, что он оставил ее в покое. Напротив, он, казалось, решил извлечь из своего инструмента все самые невыносимые звуки. Скрипка стенала и визжала, всхлипывала и срывалась в низкий вибрирующий рев. Зажав ухо подушкой, я представлял, как, должно быть, ей больно. Раз глухой ночью, когда струны опять зарыдали в агонии, меня неожиданно осенило: больно было не инструменту, а тому, чьи пальцы держали смычок.

На второй неделе военного положения призрак перешел к газовым атакам. По квартире расползались дымы, один цвет которых вызывал у меня приступы паники: желтый, фиолетовый, изумрудно-зеленый. Судя по всему (в конце концов, я был все еще жив), ничего особо ядовитого он в эти соединения не подмешивал, но запах у его экспериментов был преотвратный, и квартиру приходилось подолгу проветривать.

Я пытался вновь наладить прерванную коммуникацию, но призрак не подавал вида, что читает мои записки, и не оставлял ответов. Я не находил отражений в зеркалах или силуэтов на стеклах. Наше общение закончилось, не успев начаться, — сосед, очевидно, был насмерть обижен.

Наконец он решился на крайние меры.

Как-то днем я вернулся домой с прогулки (квартира проветривалась после очередной газовой атаки), как обычно, полез за молоком, и с полки холодильника на меня глянула человеческая голова.

Впервые я по-настоящему испугался: положим, призрак не собирался убивать меня или миссис Хадсон — но вдруг он был все-таки не безобиден и мстительно расправлялся с невинными людьми?

Рассудив, что расчлененка в холодильнике — это слишком серьезно (как бы вы избавились от отрезанной человеческой головы в центре Лондона?), я пошел с повинной в полицию. К счастью, мне попался вполне вменяемый инспектор; опросив нас с миссис Хадсон, он с группой криминалистов потоптался по комнатам (неразговорчивые эксперты поводили вокруг какими-то кисточками, погрузили голову в мешок и исчезли) и наконец согласился задержаться под предлогом позднего чаепития, чтобы, так сказать, лично познакомиться с моим соседом. Ждали мы недолго: призрак будто обрадовался появлению инспектора. Запаянный полиэтиленовый пакет с отрезанными пальцами (общим числом четырнадцать, все большие) плюхнулся прямо на журнальный столик рядом с чайными чашками фактически из пустоты.

Следующим утром инспектор с печальными глазами и французской фамилией позвонил мне на мобильный и сообщил, что и голова, и пальцы пропали на днях из морга в клинике Святого Варфоломея, и что, строго говоря, такое дело — не его специфика. Четких отпечатков на пакете с пальцами не нашли, доказательств, что я причастен к пропаже, тоже, и дело вскоре закрыли.

Теперь я уже точно знал, что никуда съезжать не собираюсь. Разумный человек давно бы паковал вещи, а я занялся тем, с чего, возможно, стоило бы начать еще зимой — взялся изучать историю квартиры. В конце концов, все исследователи сходятся в том, что призраки привязаны к месту обитания. Я решил выяснить, кто из прошлых жильцов мог остаться в этих стенах навсегда, и с азартом зарылся в архивы. _  
_

* * *

С момента постройки дом на Бейкер-стрит, 221, перенес пару пожаров и три серьезные реконструкции. Здесь квартировали страховые агенты, офицеры армии Ее Величества, почтенные семейства с детьми и собаками, адвокаты и доктора. Последние две сотни лет в хозяевах числились Хадсоны — дом по очереди завещали друг другу разнообразные родственники, и не все из них в реальности носили эту фамилию; по стечению обстоятельств в конце XIX века владелицей тоже была некая миссис Хадсон. Кстати, в то же время комнаты с индексом «б» снимал довольно любопытный тип. Если верить записям, жил он здесь много лет в полном одиночестве. Ни жены, ни детей, ни ближней или дальней родни. Обитатель 221-б регулярно попадал в полицейскую хронику: «Преступник был схвачен в квартире некоего мистера Шерлока Холмса...» (1881 год), «Вчерашний пожар на Бейкер-стрит...» (апрель 1891 года), «Жилец дома по Бейкер-стрит, 221, оштрафован за неосторожное обращение с горючими веществами...» (осень 1895 года). За полвека из печати вышло около дюжины монографий и книг, автором которых значился некто Ш. Холмс, но тематика трудов оказалась настолько разнообразной (от почвоведения до пчеловодства), что я сомневался, мог ли их написать один человек. После 1914 года следы этого чудака затерялись — исчезли, как и тысячи прочих следов, в пламени двух мировых войн. И все-таки мне казалось, что я нашел его, что мой незнакомец с пальцами скрипача и глазами мифического единорога так же швырял посуду об стены в XIX веке, как делает это до сих пор.

Теперь все вечера я просиживал перед компьютером, пытаясь собрать воедино разрозненные данные о своем вероятном соседе (покуда он так же хохотал и буянил где-то поблизости). Несколько запросов в архивы — и я выяснил, что он окончил частную школу и получил неплохое образование как химик, хотя и не стал заниматься наукой. В числе его родственников оказались Верне, известная семья французских художников, а один из Холмсов XX века был блестящим математиком и участвовал во взломе кода «Энигмы».

Как-то под вечер (я как раз закончил описание очередной порции своих находок и перенес с флешки на компьютер цифровые копии свежих документов о мистере Шерлоке Холмсе) в дверь постучали.

Это оказалась миссис Хадсон, еще более расстроенная, чем обычно.

Я усадил ее на диван, налил чаю и задав пару незначащих вопросов о погоде и здоровье, выжидательно умолк. Она явно хотела о чем-то поговорить.

— Знаете, доктор, я, кажется, сделала что-то не так.

Она смотрела на меня будто ребенок, испуганно и невинно, и я немедленно почувствовал укол жалости. Но я лишь кивнул, поощряя ее продолжать.

— Когда эти молодые люди здесь были... Мне пришлось обратиться к ним, вы же знаете! Он раньше не устраивал взрывов — а тут показалось, что рушится дом! Я решила вызвать кого-нибудь, кто сможет помочь. Никогда прежде этого не делала, но их рекомендовала миссис Тернер, а она разбирается во всяком оккультном. Словом, они начали тут все рассматривать, и кто у них там был за главного увидел череп.

Я похолодел.

Череп! В хаосе наших «военных» будней я совсем позабыл о нем, а мой бестелесный сосед, бездумно оставивший этот артефакт на моей стороне зеркала, то ли не успел, то ли не смог его забрать.

Череп, неизвестно как вообще оказавшийся в моей квартире (прежде призрак ловко обращался с моими вещами, но никогда не приносил с той стороны ничего своего, как никогда сам не переступал невидимого барьера между мирами).

Череп, который я с того памятного дня больше не видел.

— Миссис Хадсон, они что, забрали его?

— Да, доктор. Рассказали что-то мудреное про визжащие черепа, силовые поля и разрыв каких-то там связей — и унесли. Я подумала тогда, что и пусть — зачем мне в доме мертвые кости? — только вот не знала, что он начнет подкидывать нам отрезанные головы...

Так вот к чему была отрезанная голова. Быть может, когда череп забрали, призрак не то чтобы не захотел, а просто больше не смог со мной разговаривать?

— Миссис Хадсон, — сказал я, аккуратно развернув ее к себе за плечи. — Дайте мне телефон, который вам оставила миссис Тернер, и я попробую отыскать этот чертов череп. 

* * * 

«Охотники за привидениями», как ребята себя называли, получали заказы по всему городу. Пару дней я просто болтался за ними, пытаясь пересечься с Рэттом, парнем лет двадцати пяти, который был в этой шайке старшим. Наконец я поймал его поздно вечером где-то в Бексли, возле проржавевшего фургона: он поспешно стаскивал с себя балахон с письменами и натягивал худи с надписью Zico Chain (на спине красовался череп). И мы поговорили.

Да, он помнит выезд на Бейкер-стрит. Да, про череп. Нет, он не может его отдать. Вы же понимаете, темные силы, все дела.

Я вздохнул, встал поровнее, насколько получилось с разболевшейся ногой, задрал подбородок и позволил лицу сложиться в то выражение, которого инстинктивно побаивались в Пятом Нортумберлендском.

— Это была моя собственность, Рэтт. Миссис Хадсон ей не распоряжается. Вы вынесли череп из квартиры, даже не поставив меня об этом в известность. Мой знакомый инспектор полиции...

— Да понял я, все понял, — зачастил Рэтт, и оказалось, что у него совершенно мальчишеское лицо, когда он пугается. Любопытно, встречался ли он хоть с одним призраком по-настоящему, или для него все это только игра и способ срубить легкие деньги? — Езжайте со мной, отдам я вам этот череп.

Пришлось ехать, перебирать черепа в импровизированном хранилище («вы ведь узнаете свой, верно?») и через весь город тащиться домой, но когда я, насмерть уставший, поднялся к себе, бережно обнимая пакет с человеческими останками, то почувствовал прилив гордости.

Стояла ночь. Миссис Хадсон давно спала. Я приоткрыл дверь, опасаясь очередной каверзы, и поспешно включил свет. В гостиной было тихо и пусто, лишь посреди столешницы журнального столика торчала кривая турецкая сабля. Сабля зловеще поблескивала — наглядное свидетельство крайнего недовольства моего соседа.

Я снял куртку, осторожно достал череп из пакета и водрузил его на каминную полку.

Потом поднялся к себе и лег в постель, правда, до утра так и не смог сомкнуть глаз. 

* * * 

Крестовый поход за черепом призрака принес положительные результаты. Во-первых, меня несказанно зауважала миссис Хадсон (хотя казалось бы, куда уж сильнее). Во-вторых, военные действия в нашей квартире разом прекратились. Положим, никто пока не баловал меня скрипичными пьесами, зато «с той стороны» доносились лишь совершенно нормальные бытовые шумы: шаги, восклицания, скрежет мебели по половицам. Никаких душераздирающих звуков. Никаких безобразий.

Через пару дней (череп, разумеется, вновь исчез с моей стороны каминной полки — мы с миссис Хадсон не оправдали оказанного доверия) я решил оставить призраку записку на зеркале. «Спасибо за прекращение огня. Надеюсь, это мир, а не краткосрочное перемирие».

Ответ, как обычно, ждал меня на экране ноутбука: «Обсудим мирный договор?».

Обсуждение проходило хаотично и вскоре перетекло в бесконечный мультимедийный (в буквальном смысле этого слова) чат: записки на клочках бумаги чередовались с репликами на экране; порой мы успевали нацарапать десяток фраз за пять минут, а порой паузы между вопросом и ответом затягивались на несколько часов. Диалог складывался не слишком гладко: призрак то и дело раздражался и оставлял односложные резкие ответы, которые лишь запутывали меня, да и элементарной вежливостью он не отличался. И все же понемногу мы находили общий язык.

Конечно, я знал, что, копаясь в моем компьютере, он наверняка прочел подборку сведений о некоем Ш. Холмсе, эсквайре. Вот только впрямую спросить, как зовут моего собеседника, я никак не решался. Что если мои догадки неверны, что если я придумал романтическую историю там, где все было грубее и проще? Быть может, он умер не так уж давно какой-нибудь некрасивой нелепой смертью: шагнул на пути в подземке, разбился в машине, передозировал наркотик?..

Словом, я не задавал вопроса, чтобы не получить ответ.

«Вы не поиграете мне?»

«С удовольствием».

И минуту спустя за моей спиной послышалась совершенно чудесная музыка.

«Что это было?» — напечатал я, когда скрипка смолкла, а пауза перестала звенеть.

«Песни без слов Мендельсона, 62 опус». 

* * * 

Что ж, теперь я действительно был не один. Мой странный приятель всегда бродил где-то поблизости, с той же регулярностью колотил тяжелыми предметами в стены и вел со мной диалоги на полях газет. «Какой идиот запретил курение табака?» — «Лично с ним не знаком, но как врач поддерживаю эту инициативу». — «Высокая концентрация табачного дыма способствует концентрации мысли». — «А как же болезни легких?» — «Дышать скучно».

Чем больше я узнавал своего соседа по обрывочным фразам и частым вспышкам плохого настроения, тем больше хотел познакомиться с ним по-настоящему, как с нормальным живым человеком. Но я не мог обсудить с ним ремонт лестницы или налоговое законодательство, не мог вытащить его посмотреть футбол в пабе или прогуляться по Риджентс-парку, болтая о пустяках. Не представлял, с какой интонацией он произнес бы так развеселившее меня «Дышать скучно». В те дни я вспомнил: самая большая проблема с мертвыми в том, что они не синхронны с нами во времени и пространстве. Призрак всегда был рядом, и все же не здесь.

Как-то утром я получил письмо из архива, где просиживал часами, выискивая данные о мифическом мистере Холмсе. Одна из ассистенток нашла статью, «которая может оказаться релевантной», и приложила отсканированные файлы. Статья называлась «Книга жизни», опубликовал ее журнал «Стрэнд» в 1881 году, а в качестве автора был указан Шерлок Холмс.

Читать поначалу было занимательно и легко, но постепенно я стал раздражаться. Если в рассуждениях порой прослеживалась какая-то логика и даже убедительность, то выводы звучали совсем уж нарочитыми и, что называется, высосанными из пальца, а самонадеянность автора меня буквально бесила. Текст изобиловал пассажами типа: «Искусство делать выводы и анализировать, как и все другие искусства, постигается долгим и прилежным трудом, но жизнь слишком коротка, и поэтому ни один смертный не может достичь полного совершенства в этой области».

Дочитав, я громко фыркнул, откинулся на спинку стула и недоверчиво помотал головой. На мгновение я забыл, что теперь практически не бываю один, что пара невидимых, но весьма внимательных глаз постоянно подсматривает за мной с той стороны стенки-между-мирами. Впрочем, я почти не удивился, когда в брошенном на столе блокноте появилась запись:

«Что вы об этом думаете?»

Похоже, призрак не просто был рядом, он еще и заглядывал мне через плечо. Я вздохнул и нацарапал ответ:

«Прочел статью некоего Ш. Холмса».

«И как вам статья?»

Я выдохнул и постарался изложить свои мысли покорректнее.

«Теория любопытная, а вот выводы слишком притянуты за уши. Возможно, в позапрошлом веке проще было определить профессию по состоянию одежды, но сейчас? Представляю, какие умозаключения сделал бы автор о пассажирах подземки в час пик».

«Полагаю, что верные. А статью написал я».

Я перестал дышать.

«Вы?»

«Разумеется. Мне казалось, вы выяснили это еще три недели назад».

Я захлопнул блокнот и поднялся из-за стола, не в силах продолжать разговор. Наверное, со стороны это выглядело довольно грубо. 

* * * 

Нельзя сказать, чтобы статья и последующий диалог с Холмсом (теперь я позволил себе мысленно называть его по имени) внесли во все происходящее какую-то определенность. Пожалуй, вопросов у меня стало даже больше, чем прежде — и один из них, самый насущный, бесконечно дразнил мое любопытство. Чем занимался автор статьи под претенциозным названием «Книга жизни»?

Я вновь и вновь пересматривал все собранные данные. Музыкант? Химик? Биолог? Обычный лондонский чудак, одиночка, развлекавшийся всем понемногу, чтобы жизнь не казалась скучной? Зачем ему медитировать над каплей воды, выводя из нее Атлантический океан? Зачем угадывать профессии пассажиров подземки?

Я попробовал составить список его нынешних интересов, но быстро забросил это занятие. Такой широкой историей веб-поиска могли, наверное, похвастаться сервера Британской библиотеки. Ночи он просиживал в интернете, а днем, когда компьютер был нужен мне, просматривал газеты. Особенно его почему-то привлекали колонки полицейской хроники и происшествий в «Дейли Мейл»: иногда он даже оставлял на полях карандашные пометки.

Как-то он выделил целый абзац скобкой («полиция ведет опрос свидетелей, и мы надеемся, что вскоре сможем рассказать о результатах расследования этого дерзкого ограбления») и приписал восклицательный знак. Я добавил вопросительный. «Элементарно, — ответил он ниже. — Браслеты с туалетного столика взяла дочь, чтобы похвастаться перед другими детьми. А теперь боится вернуть». «Жаль, что вас никак не проверить», — приписал я, добавив смайлик. «Пари?» — спросил он, и я чуть не расхохотался. Порой он был так очаровательно архаичен. «Не стоит», — ответил я, снова со смайлом. «Позвоните в полицию, — нацарапал он, нетерпеливо кроша карандаш. Мы вертели газетный листок на столе туда-сюда, и он наверняка читал написанное вверх ногами еще до того, как я заканчивал писать. — Инспектору как-его-там». «И что я ему скажу? Что один знакомый ему призрак считает, будто ограбления не было?». На этот раз мне не помог даже смайл, Холмс не ответил.

Я подумал было, что он обиделся, но оказалось, он просто искал обходные пути. Топот и прыжки по ночам почти прекратились, скрипку я слышал все реже: призрак создавал себе виртуальную личность. Не прошло и недели, как он завел собственный сайт («Наука дедукции»), страницу в «Фейсбуке» (Шерлок Холмс, консультант), начал тусить на каких-то немыслимых форумах и выяснять отношения в скайпе. Опасаясь за свой рассудок, я предпочитал не напоминать себе о том, что этот человек родился полтора века назад. Как и о том, что, строго говоря, он вовсе не человек.

Когда он нашел у меня в телефоне номер Лестрейда и начал отправлять ему сообщения через сайт мобильного оператора, я практически не удивился. В нынешнем веке Холмс обживался быстрее, чем я.

Как-то поутру я спустился вниз под бодрые скрипичные аккорды. Заглянув в гостиную, я вновь увидел призрака в зеркале: ворот рубашки расстегнут, черные кудри почти закрывают шею. Бледные руки летают над лаковым корпусом, извлекая резкие, волнующие созвучия из куска древесины и клочка конской гривы. Стараясь не мешать музицированию, я подобрался поближе, чтобы рассмотреть музыканта — его нечеловеческую пластику, сведенные к переносице брови, прикрытые в экстазе глаза.

На столе стоял открытый ноутбук. «Сообщение отправлено». Номер адресата был мне незнаком, а текст оказался лаконичным и странным: «Если у брата зеленая лестница, арестуйте брата».

У меня голова пошла кругом. Как уживались в одном существе музыкант с аналитиком? Мог ли скрипач, ученый, эксцентрик так безапелляционно отдавать команды полиции?

Пьеса отзвучала, Холмс опустил смычок, приоткрыв свои немыслимые глаза — светлые, по-детски потерянные. Я улыбнулся и наклонил голову в благодарность за исполнение. Потом развернул окошко текстового редактора и напечатал: «Чудесная мелодия. Просто не верится, что вы не профессиональный музыкант».

В ответ я услышал низкий смешок, словно короткий выдох — Холмс разгадал мой маневр.

«Я сыщик, доктор, — с сухим шорохом заплясали клавиши ноутбука. — Сыщик-консультант, или, говоря языком более современным, консультирующий детектив. Единственный в своем роде».

Сыщик. Боже. Я уронил голову на руки. Ну конечно. Как же я был слеп. 

* * * 

Надо сказать, бесплотный сосед был не единственным странным явлением в моей жизни. Многое вокруг складывалось необычно, хотя я не совсем отдавал себе в этом отчет. Постоянно ощущая, что за мной следят, я все не мог разобрать, стал ли я более чувствительным или просто параноидальным. Положим, дома за мной присматривал призрак, но и на улице я не оставался один. Часто казалось, будто меня провожают взглядами камеры наблюдения. Огромный черный лимузин бесшумно крался по городу, куда бы я ни отправился, — словно я играл в жмурки с пантерой. Возможно, это была полицейская слежка — Скотланд-Ярд не забыл мне истории с пальцами и головой. Но сыщики на лимузинах? Возможно, привидения подрывали национальную безопасность, и все, кто контактировал с ними, попадал в базу МИ-5 (а то и МИ-6). Я с удовольствием строил и отметал безумнейшие теории, но в целом ни ощущение взгляда в затылок, ни черные машины меня не беспокоили. Рефлексы все еще работали на отлично — непосредственной опасности я не чувствовал. Так, легкое покалывание между лопатками. Это даже бодрило.

А потом в один прекрасный день меня мягко, но настойчиво похитили в двух шагах от ближайшего «Теско». Черный лимузин привез нас с неразговорчивой девушкой в Бэттерси.

В пустом и светлом машинном зале стоял хорошо одетый джентльмен с зонтиком, улыбаясь неискренней и холодной улыбкой. Я сразу понял, что не желаю с ним разговаривать.

— Доктор Джон Ватсон, давно хотел познакомиться с вами.

Я задрал вверх подбородок:

— С кем имею честь?

— Я... м-м... Видите ли, я родственник. Так сказать, заинтересованная сторона.

— Родственник? Чей?

— Ваш квартирный сосед, доктор Ватсон...

— Я живу один.

— В каком-то смысле вы правы. И все же...

— Чего вы хотите?

— Вам удалось то, что не удавалось пока никому. Коммуникация, надо же...

Я начал терять терпение.

— Чего. Вы. Хотите?

— Я слышал, вы немного стеснены в средствах. Мне же, с другой стороны, накладно содержать команду экспертов для расшифровки всех данных по вашему делу...

— По моему делу?

— Я готов предложить вам деньги в обмен на информацию о вашем... несуществующем квартирном соседе.

— Поищите себе другого информатора!

— Но я не назвал цифру.

— Не трудитесь.

Обратно из Бэттерси я добирался на автобусе. 

* * * 

Порой наше сосуществование выглядело бесцельным, как бег на месте: что-то постоянно менялось, но в сущности не менялось ничего. Призрак играл на скрипке, читал тонны статей по математике, химии и квантовой физике, мы обменивались коротенькими записками, и пусть мне не хватало более живого общения с ним, я в то же время был рад, что темные личности на черных лимузинах не причинят ему никакого вреда. Словно безумные параллели, мы даже в существующем искривленном пространстве бесконечно сходились, но не могли пересечься. Постоянно ожидая чего-то, я в то же время знал, насколько это ожидание бесперспективно.

Как-то осенью я вернулся на Бейкер-стрит под вечер, усталый и замерзший. Миссис Хадсон навещала дальнюю родственницу, а меня целый день не было дома: я гулял, отсидел положенный час на сеансе у Эллы, даже встретился со Стэмфордом за обедом. 

Квартира встретила меня настороженной тишиной. Я щелкнул свет внизу, но он не зажегся. Поднялся к нам, попробовал включить электроприборы — то же самое.  Неужели Холмс опять решил повредничать? И что ему не понравилось на этот раз?

Я открыл крышку ноутбука — батарея порядком села, но показывала еще 15% заряда.

«Что со светом?» — напечатал я.

«Проводка, — ответил Холмс тут же. — Загорелось возле щитка, я обесточил квартиру и погасил пламя. Надо кого-нибудь вызвать».

Смысл его слов дошел до меня не сразу. Пожар. Квартира чуть не сгорела, пока никого из нас не было дома. Ну то есть, дома был призрак.

«Хорошо, что все обошлось. И хорошо, Холмс, что вы у нас есть».

Я отодвинул ноутбук к краю стола, и клавиши тут же отбили: «Технически говоря, меня нет».

Я не знал, как ответить на это. Технически говоря, он был прав, и это совершенно выводило меня из равновесия. Я достал мобильник и позвонил электрикам. 

* * * 

Был темный холодный день. Я сидел на кухне в препаршивейшем настроении: болела нога, ныло плечо, жизнь казалась совершенной бессмыслицей. Полгода назад я вроде бы обзавелся другом, только это был воображаемый друг. Как у шестилетней девочки.

Хотелось побиться головой об стену — или об стол. Стол в любом случае был ближе.

Я медленно встал, вынул из шкафа полупустую бутылку виски, плеснул от души в стакан, потом снова уселся за стол. Не хотелось даже идти в гостиную.

У меня есть сосед по квартире, но пью я исключительно в одиночестве. Черт.

Я сделал глоток, другой, и решил послать все к чертям.

— Холмс! — позвал я.

Сейчас я вовсе не чувствовал себя идиотом, обращаясь в пустоту — я точно знал, что в ней кто-то есть. Кроме тех случаев, когда ему требовалось ненадолго покинуть дом — например, чтобы стащить голову из морга, — мой сосед всегда околачивался поблизости. Вот только разговаривать не желал — или не мог.

— Шерлок! — попытался я еще раз. Имя странно ложилось на язык, я никогда не произносил его вслух, хотя мысленно использовал все чаще.

Ответом мне стал тяжелый вздох.

— Вы неисправимы, Ватсон. Неделями вы не можете найти в себе мужества перевести наше общение в устную форму и наконец выбираете именно тот день, когда эксперимент, который я готовил почти месяц, находится в критической стадии.

От удивления я приоткрыл рот и, кажется, перестал дышать. Господи, какой голос! Слушая его, я улыбался, как идиот. Дикция, ритм, интонации джентльмена позапрошлого века. Это звучало... ужасно мило. Я тряхнул головой.

— М-м... Джон. Не Ватсон, а Джон. Нам давно пора перейти на «ты», Шерлок.

— Возможно. Я... я как-то не думал об этом. Возвращаясь к теме эксперимента...

— К черту твой эксперимент, Шерлок. У меня осталось немного виски, и я хочу, чтобы ты ко мне присоединился.

Повисла такая туго натянутая тишина, что из нее можно было извлекать звуки хорошо наканифоленным смычком.

— Послушайте... Послушай, Джон. Я вижу, ты... в дурном настроении, и небольшое количество алкоголя, вероятно, поможет нейтрализовать болевые ощущения и смягчить депрессивную симптоматику. Спустись в ближайший паб, поговори с кем-нибудь...

Голос звучал напряженно, настороженно, словно призрак боялся сказать что-то не то. Настолько важный эксперимент, да?

Но я уже опрокинул в себя полстакана виски, и мне было немного все равно.

— Шерлок, я не хочу идти в паб. Я пью дома, потому что да, у меня паршивое настроение, но я не хочу пить один, и я не хочу пить с кем попало. Я хочу сидеть с тобой за этим столом и пить виски на пару. Или в гостиной, на худой конец, если твое устаревшее чувство приличия не позволяет тебе...

— Джон, ты не понимаешь, о чем просишь. Это...

Я думал, он скажет «невозможно». Невыполнимо. Нереализуемо. Против законов Вселенной (где были эти законы, когда давно умерший человек на целый век застрял в старом лондонском доме?).

Но он сказал совершенно волшебные слова, слова, от которых все во мне осветилось, будто раньше срока пришло Рождество.

— Джон, это может быть опасно.

И я расхохотался.

Кажется, он совсем не ожидал такой реакции. 

* * * 

Шерлок всегда был темпераментным и нетерпеливым, но теперь, когда ему дали право голоса, он превзошел самого себя. Глубокий баритон гремел, кажется, отовсюду, заполнял тесную кухоньку и рвался в окна и двери.

— Джон, это... это безумие! Ты не должен приглашать меня... звать меня... Ты видел, на что я способен...

— Отлично видел. Ты можешь затопить, взорвать и поджечь этот чертов дом — но ты же можешь остановить пожар.

— Ты не должен давать мне волю... власть над этим пространством, над своим временем... вообще открывать эту дверь! Чем меньше ты меня сдерживаешь, тем опаснее...

И до меня наконец дошло.

— Шерлок, да ты просто боишься! Ты сам не знаешь, что произойдет, если мы попробуем раскачать эту стенку между мирами, да?

В ответ он буквально зарычал. Я еще не знал, как опасно заставлять моего детектива признавать собственную неправоту или собственное невежество. Опасно! Вновь это волшебное слово. Я физически чувствовал, что нарываюсь, и мне это нравилось. Ощущение грело лучше, чем виски.

— Откуда мне это знать, Джон? Ты считаешь, что я тут вместо господа бога? Да, у меня есть кое-какие догадки, и наверняка более серьезный анализ теории квантового поля... неважно... — Вот, значит, к чему были выкладки по квантовой физике. — Я знаю, что есть определенные линии, за которые мне нельзя заходить, и пока ты стираешь их одну за другой... Ты хоть представляешь, что я такое? Что именно ты пытаешься вытащить на свою сторону, как ты выражаешься, «стенки»?

— Шерлок, я знаю, что ты сознательно не причинишь мне вреда, и мне этого достаточно. Перестань беспокоиться и кипятиться. Это эксперимент, ты ведь любишь эксперименты? Отлично, в порядке эксперимента сядь со мной за стол и выпей виски.

Я взял второй стакан и плеснул в него немного скотча.

В ответ раздался вздох, потом серая тень скользнула от двери к столу, я увидел, как призрачная рука отодвигает стул, а затем — вот он, совсем рядом, мой почти воображаемый друг. Снова в шелковом халате, волосы встрепаны, глаза то ли безумные, то ли испуганные. К стакану он не притронулся — одному богу известно, может ли он вообще пить — но он сидел рядом со мной и сверлил меня взглядом. А я рассматривал его. Вытянутое, скуластое лицо. Волевой подбородок. Высокий чистый лоб. Конечно, он был бестелесным — прозрачной, туманной картинкой — я видел сквозь него и дверцу холодильника, и тусклый, льющийся в окошко свет. И все же он был здесь, с ним можно было поговорить, он нервно переплетал бледные пальцы и не сводил с меня серебристых глаз. Я понял, что выпил куда больше нормы.

Шерлок снова вздохнул — я заметил, как поднялась его грудная клетка и дернулись крылья носа, — и произнес низким, чуть дрогнувшим голосом.

— То, что ты... то, что ты сделал, это было хорошо. Спасибо, Джон.

И он склонил голову, прикрыв веками свои потусторонние глаза.

— Сыграй мне, — попросил я, решив, что благодушное настроение моего соседа можно и нужно использовать. — Пожалуйста. 

* * * 

Ночью я долго смотрел в потолок, пытаясь спрогнозировать, что будет дальше — что с нами будет дальше, — но скотч оказался сильнее, и я наконец-то уснул.

Утром я услышал знакомый баритон и замер прямо на лестнице. Шерлок с кем-то разговаривает? Я постоял на площадке, прислушиваясь, но так и не засек второго участника диалога и приоткрыл дверь.

— ...и таким образом, в данном случае... — Холмс на мгновение замер посреди реплики (и посреди гостиной), воздев руку в риторическом жесте, поморгал, заметив меня, кивнул и продолжил: — ...в данном случае мы имеем дело с подставным лицом. Доброе утро, Джон.

Разумеется, за сто лет одиночества он приобрел дурную привычку говорить сам с собой. А может, обзавелся ей еще раньше. В конце концов, это логично. Я кивнул ему ответное «доброе утро» и направился в ванную.

Любопытно, задумался я, уставившись в зеркало на свое слегка опухшее с похмелья лицо, давно ли я начал воспринимать Шерлока не как паранормальное явление, а как соседа по квартире, в большей степени примечательного своим характером и непонятными занятиями, чем бестелесной формой существования?

Пока я завтракал, он настрочил сообщение Лестрейду, комментируя его вслух и покачивая темноволосой головой, пересмотрел вчерашние газеты и возмущенно швырнул их на диван, а потом засел за чтение очередной научной статьи. На моем ноутбуке.

Я вздохнул: надо бы как можно скорее предупредить миссис Хадсон. 

* * * 

Миссис Хадсон встретила новости с завидным спокойствием — эта женщина всегда поражала меня силой характера. Разумеется, к обычным выходкам Шерлока вроде насилия над скрипкой или ночного топота она давно притерпелась. Но тут ее ждало нечто новое — видимый, хотя и полупрозрачный жилец со склонностью к длинным темпераментным монологам. Впрочем, я и рта не успел раскрыть, чтобы мягко ввести ее в курс дела, как Холмс завопил через всю квартиру:

— Миссис Хадсон! Не вздумайте еще раз забрать мой череп! — и секунду спустя возник на пороге кухни, грозно сверкая стальными глазами.

Квартирная хозяйка вздрогнула и закрыла ладонью рот, с ужасом покосившись на меня. Но не издала ни единого звука.

— Все в порядке, миссис Хадсон, — вмешался я. — Это Холмс, мистер Шерлок Холмс, которого вы уже... немного знаете («Где твои манеры, Шерлок?» — попытался я устыдить его взглядом).

Шерлок, кивнул, шаркнул ногой и добавил нечто отдаленно похожее на «оченьприятнорадпознакомиться». 

Миссис Хадсон сделала пару глубоких вздохов, покачала головой и недовольным тоном сказала:

— Что ж, замечательно, что мы наконец встретились... лицом к лицу, мистер... Холмс. Ваш череп — она выразительно посмотрела на возвышавшегося перед нами Шерлока, — ох... его я трогать не стану. Но будьте добры, молодой человек, впредь ведите себя прилично. В конце концов, вы проживаете в моих комнатах на не вполне законных основаниях.

Шерлок открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но я опередил его:

— Миссис Хадсон, я надеюсь, что теперь все недоразумения позади, и мы с э-э... мистером Холмсом постараемся содержать квартиру в порядке.

Она кинула еще один строгий взгляд на моего полупрозрачного соседа (тот благоразумно смолчал, только поднял вверх брови) и с достоинством двинулась к лестнице.

— Потрясающая женщина, — отметил Холмс, и мы оба рассмеялись. 

* * * 

Сосуществовать с болтливым призраком бок о бок оказалось непросто — в иные дни он не умолкал ни на минуту, пересказывая что-то прочитанное, обсуждая полицейскую хронику или едко комментируя мои любимые телепередачи. Нередко, впрочем, он принимался играть практически без перерыва, позволяя музыке разговаривать вместо себя, а потом и вовсе затихал на несколько дней, так что я слышал в недрах квартиры лишь перезвон химической посуды или шорох газетных листов.

Незаметно и оперативно Холмс реквизировал мой ноутбук, мой телефон, мою библиотеку — и в целом для бестелесного существа занимал поразительно много места. Привыкший к одиночеству и не привыкший делиться, мой сосед мигом заявил права почти на все ресурсы нашего скромного жилища. Он валялся на диване, расхаживал по гостиной, сидел с книжкой на кухне или наполнял все помещения скрипичными звуками.

А потом началась экспансия вещей.

Скрипка — такой же обязательный атрибут Шерлока, как и череп, — стала вторым предметом, принесенным «с той стороны». Теперь она часто лежала на его кресле (том самом, в котором я вечно чувствовал себя не на месте) или скромно стояла возле стены на полу. Потом я нашел у камина незнакомую книжку и принялся с любопытством листать пожухлые страницы, не сразу сообразив, как она попала сюда.

— А! — смущенно сказал Шерлок, заметив у меня книгу. — А я все никак не мог вспомнить, куда ее положил. Моя комната до отказа забита вещами, все валится на голову и ничего не найти.

Он нависал надо мной, длинный, призрачный и смущенный, и, чтобы сделать ему приятное, я предложил:

— Давай перетащим твои вещи сюда. Как видишь, я торчу тут уже полгода, а комната по-прежнему выглядит нежилой. Так хоть будет уютнее.

Шерлок просиял, и великое перемещение материальных ценностей началось.

Я с нескрываемым восторгом разглядывал накопленные им сокровища. Пустые полки в гостиной заполнили книги по криминалистике, медицине, праву, геологии и пчеловодству (да!). Не все из них оказались ровесниками Холмса — кое-какие он явно реквизировал у прежних жильцов, хотя, потупив глаза, бормотал, что их «оставили при переезде». Тут были собраны все его монографии — о сортах табака, о формах пальцев и кистей рук, о почвенном разнообразии Лондона; кое-что в переводах. Тут были подшивки «Таймс» с отчетами о самых громких делах, к расследованию которых он приложил руку.

— Жаль, с картотекой пришлось расстаться — она занимала целую стену, и там было множество прелюбопытнейших данных. Сейчас они поместились бы на одну флешку. 

— Вряд ли эти данные представляют интерес сейчас, — мягко сказал я. — Во всяком случае, практический.

— О господи, Джон, да они представляют самый практический интерес! Все преступления имеют фамильное сходство, и если подробности целой тысячи дел ты знаешь как свои пять пальцев, странно было бы не разгадать тысячу первое. Человеческая природа не изменилась за сотню лет, а значит, и мотивы преступников не меняются! Так или иначе, теперь я могу полагаться лишь на собственную память.

— Ну, всегда можно взломать сервера Скотланд-Ярда, — пошутил я.

Шерлок замер, приоткрыв рот буквой «О», и внезапно я понял, что подарил ему очень плохую идею. 

* * * 

Поразительно, насколько быстро самые экстремальные явления начинают казаться нормальными, едва жизнь стабилизируется в какое-то подобие рутины. Тут, конечно, нужно сделать поправку: жизнь с Шерлоком не так-то просто превратить в рутину. И тем не менее.

Мог ли я представить, что буду делить квартиру с неупокоенным мертвецом, который воображает себя детективом? С прозрачным, но весьма шумным соседом, который сутки напролет то сидит в кресле, подтянув к подбородку колени, то энергично скачет по комнатам? Гостиную и кухню заполонили незнакомые вещи (скажем, на каминной полке рядышком с черепом прописались персидская туфля со следами курительного табака, ножик для писем и старая лупа). Повсюду плавали химические запахи — Холмс постоянно проводил эксперименты, пытаясь приблизить свои познания в химии к современным стандартам (я даже думать не желал о том, где он берет реактивы). Скрипка звучала в любое время дня и ночи, отмечая периоды, когда ее хозяин предавался размышлениям, в противоположность периодам, когда он развивал бурную деятельность или, напротив, впадал в апатию. Мы наконец-то были синхронны — насколько можно быть в синхроне с ходячим компьютером, который мыслит со скоростью света и в маниакальные периоды способен выстраивать с десяток причинно-следственных цепочек одновременно.

Пользуясь неограниченным доступом в сеть и ревностно оберегаемой анонимностью, Шерлок консультировал инспекторов Нового Скотланд-Ярда по тем делам, которые попадали в газеты и в Интернет — вероятно, полиция воспринимала его как своеобразного информатора. А свой талант наблюдать и делать выводы он ежедневно оттачивал на мне. Едва я появлялся в дверях гостиной, как сыщик-фрилансер окидывал меня взглядом, словно считывая данные сканером.

— Чаринг-кросс, Джон? По-моему, «Теско» можно найти и поближе.

— Захотелось прогуляться. — Я потеребил ручки пакета с продуктами и нервно оглядел себя: что на этот раз подсказало ему верный ответ?

 Шерлок улыбнулся моему замешательству:

— В новостях писали, что на Нортумберленд-авеню меняют коммуникации.

И? — приподнял я брови, даже не пытаясь озвучить очевидный вопрос.

Шерлок вздохнул так, словно я был безнадежен, и отмахнулся от меня элегантной бесплотной ладонью. Я отправился на кухню раскладывать продукты.

Когда через десять минут я вернулся в гостиную с чашкой чая и расположился в своем кресле, он вновь лукаво улыбнулся, очевидно, готовый к объяснениям.

— Вчера и сегодня утром шел дождь, сегодня все еще сыро, и длительная прогулка оставляет брызги грязи на одежде и обуви. У тебя светло-бурое пятнышко на левом ботинке и слегка смазанный бурый след на правой штанине джинсов с внутренней стороны. Пятна слишком светлые, значит, это открытый грунт, глиняно-песчаная смесь. Сейчас в Лондоне подобные брызги можно получить, только если гулять возле стройплощадок и там, где ремонтируют дорожные покрытия и коммуникации. Цвет и консистенция конкретно этой смеси хорошо знакомы мне еще с тех времен, когда на Чаринг-кросс прокладывали линию метро. Ты побывал в «Теско» в районе Чаринг-кросс, где недавно сняли асфальт или тротуарную плитку — то есть, в угловом магазине на Чаринг-кросс-роуд.

Я улыбнулся и отхлебнул чай:

— Потрясающе!

Мой друг прикрыл веки и поднес сложенные указательные пальцы к губам. На мгновение мне почудилось, будто его прозрачные скулы окрасил легкий румянец удовольствия. 

* * * 

Помню, как-то вечером, уже ближе к ночи, Холмс настраивал скрипку. То ли он задумался и перетянул струну, то ли дернул колок, но струна порвалась, отчаянно взвизгнув, и звук долго вибрировал в тишине полусонного дома, тревожный и будоражащий. Стоило мне отвлечься от успокаивающей рутины (чай, прогулки, телевизор, опять чай), и я ощущал такое же натяжение — словно чьи-то пальцы подкручивают колки, и струны вот-вот не выдержат.

Однажды днем я вернулся от Эллы и застал своего друга расхаживающим — практически бегающим — туда-сюда по гостиной. На нем был старомодный, но элегантный темный костюм, растрепанные волосы торчали во все стороны — он то и дело запускал в них длинные пальцы.

— Джон! — вскричал он, едва я переступил порог. — Ты принес свежие газеты?

— Газеты? — недоуменно переспросил я.

— Да, Джон, газеты. Интернет отключен, у провайдера, видишь ли, профилактика, а я должен, нет, обязан знать, не случилось ли еще одного... самоубийства.

— Подожди, Шерлок, ты о чем?

Он замер и бросил на меня такой безумный взгляд, что мне стало не по себе.

— Джон, я не могу так больше, — очень тихо и медленно начал он, разворачиваясь в мою сторону. — Жить вот так, этой почти — но не совсем — нормальной жизнью просто невыносимо. Я должен попасть на место преступления, посмотреть отчеты экспертов, поговорить со свидетелями, отыскать то, чего все эти идиоты в форме и без, как обычно, не замечают, но я не могу! Потому что не существую! Я пустое место, виртуал, имя на «Фейсбуке», у меня нет собственного компьютера и телефона, потому что нет собственных денег, я даже за газетами сам не могу выйти, Джон!

Шаг за шагом он наступал на меня, а я осторожно пятился к двери. Сам не знаю, чего я боялся, но мне было страшно.

— Шерлок, постой, — попытался урезонить его я. — Давай все спокойно обсудим. Я куплю тебе телефон, не такая большая проблема, куплю мобильный модем, чтобы ты не зависел от одного провайдера...

Шерлок зарычал, и глаза у него стали прозрачными, словно тонкий тающий лед.

— Шерлок, — забормотал я уже в полном отчаянии, — просто скажи мне, что я должен сделать, что я должен исправить. Я в курсе, я всегда слишком долго соображаю, но до сих пор у нас все получалось... Что нужно сделать?

Я отступил уже к самым перилам. Шерлок надвинулся на меня, я инстинктивно выбросил ладони вперед, и мы замерли, едва не касаясь друг друга. Не то чтобы мы могли друг друга коснуться.

— Я не знаю, — сказал он одними губами, покачал головой и невесело усмехнулся. — В том-то и дело: я не знаю. Почему мы можем передавать через эту, как ты зовешь ее, «стенку», всякие мелочи, но ты не можешь войти ко мне в комнату? Почему моя скрипка для тебя материальна, а мои пальцы — нет? Я уже ничего не понимаю, я не знаю, что можно, и главное — чего нельзя. Знаю только, что мы зашли очень далеко...

Повисла пауза. Натянутая между нами невидимая струна дрогнула, я наконец почувствовал, откуда взялся мой страх — и понял, чего боится Шерлок. Он боялся за эту «почти нормальную» жизнь — за свое какое бы то ни было существование. Боялся потерять все, что у него есть. Боялся, что, преступив все неведомые ему законы в погоне за фикцией, нарушит хрупкое равновесие наших невесть как связанных систем и все полетит в тартарары.

— Представь, каково это: жить, зная, что можешь разжечь или потушить пожар, но не сможешь никого вытащить из огня — случись что с тобой или с миссис Хадсон... Или те самоубийцы, которых определенно кто-то убивает, а я не могу это остановить, я ничего, вообще ничего не смогу сделать! — он снова кричал, на низких тонах срываясь в гортанный рык. Наконец, мотнув головой, он крутанулся на месте, отбежал к окну и уставился куда-то в пространство.

Я вздохнул, потоптался немного на пороге и ушел за газетами и usb-модемом. Жизнь с Шерлоком неплохо приучает выстраивать приоритеты. 

* * * 

Еще одно самоубийство — и Шерлок уже не находил себе места. Он оставлял ядовитые комментарии в сети и забрасывал полицию эсэмэсками. Он чуть не отправил меня в Скотланд-Ярд с фантастическим поручением («Джон, вы ведь знакомы с Лестрейдом! Достань для меня данные вскрытия и хорошие, крупные фото с последнего места преступления».). Когда я случайно заикнулся, нет ли у него каких-нибудь предположений, он взорвался:

— У меня нет фактов! Строить предположения, не зная всех обстоятельств дела, — грубейшая ошибка. Это может повлиять на дальнейший ход рассуждений. Но факты мне взять неоткуда, потому что вот это — он смял газеты на столе в неряшливый ком и привычным движением швырнул их в стену — просто идиотский набор слухов и сплетен. Сетевые обсуждения и того хуже. А к Лестрейду ты идти не хочешь.

И он опять исчез в своей таинственной комнате что-то взрывать (я активно возражал против переноса химикалий в гостиную или на кухню: в конце концов, его призрачному  здоровью результаты экспериментов повредить точно не могут, а вот мы с миссис Хадсон — существа хрупкие и смертные). К вечеру Холмсу очевидно прискучило и это занятие; я благоразумно решил убраться подальше как от дома, так и от своего неуравновешенного соседа. Хромая по холодным сумеречным дорожкам Риджентс-парка, я почти успокоился и попробовал вновь взглянуть на жизнь в позитивном ключе.

А вернувшись домой, еще снизу услышал выстрелы. Я стремительно взлетел на семнадцать ступенек вверх и распахнул дверь. Стащив мой пистолет, Шерлок палил в стену. Звук стрельбы и запах пороха спровоцировали мгновенную реакцию: меня захлестнула паника. Он стрелял с левой руки из-за спины и даже не заметил моего драматического появления; пули одна за другой били в стену, а я лихорадочно пытался угадать траектории рикошета (при пальбе с трех метров в упор даже выпущенная из «зиг-зауэра» в кирпичную стену пуля не может не срикошетить) и думал только о том, что должен остановить этого идиота любой ценой. Я задыхался, лоб взмок от пота, поле зрения сузилось до туннеля. Рассчитав маневр, я вклинился между выстрелами (черт, и зачем мне магазин на пятнадцать патронов?) и буквально влетел в Шерлока, сначала выбив ребром ладони пистолет, а потом повалив незадачливого стрелка на пол. Я даже успел слегка смягчить его падение, подстраховав эту глупую, хотя и гениальную, голову от удара об пол.

— Джон!.. — ошарашенно прошептал он, разворачивая плечо и высвобождая левую руку, и его дыхание коснулось моего лица. 

— Какого дьявола, Шерлок?! — я попытался подняться и почувствовал, что ушиб правый локоть в падении. — Кто научил тебя палить в кирпичную стену в упор? Ты хоть слышал про рикошеты?..

Он смотрел на меня, тяжело дыша, и задумчиво вращал кистью — словно проверял, в порядке ли суставы и кости. Я попробовал выпутаться из худых длинных ног в прохладных складках голубого халата, когда меня наконец с опозданием нагнало чувство ирреальности — нет, _реальности_ происходящего. Распростертое подо мной тело было костлявым и теплым. И совершенно непрозрачным. Я попятился назад, уселся на корточки, в растерянности все так же удерживая его ногу между своих, и потянулся пальцами к его руке. Он приподнялся, тоже протянув ко мне ладонь, настолько ошарашенный и испуганный, что я тут же забыл, каким придурком он себя показал. Наши пальцы соприкоснулись: левой рукой я тут же принялся ощупывать его поврежденную кисть (да нет, вроде цела), а правой — гладить загрубевшие подушечки его пальцев, так часто зажимавшие скрипичный гриф.

— Как ты... Как ты это сделал? — выдохнул он наконец, глядя на меня с таким неприкрытым восторгом и с такой детской верой, словно я был сам господь бог.

— Не знаю, — я помотал головой, чтобы наконец вспомнить, как дышать, и успокоить все еще бешеное сердцебиение, — и это не я, Шерлок, я тут совсем ни при чем. — Я переплел наши пальцы, словно боялся отпустить его обратно за невесть как пробитую стенку-между-мирами. — Я просто хотел, чтобы ты перестал стрелять. Я... испугался.

— Ты хоть понимаешь, что в тот момент рикошет угрожал не мне, а тебе? — спросил он, и это была уже почти нормальная шерлоковская интонация, разве что непривычно теплая.

Я растерянно развел руками:

— Я... я вообще ничего не соображал, извини. Просто хотел тебя остановить.

— Идиот, — сказал Шерлок и улыбнулся.

— На себя посмотри, — ответил я, и мы рассмеялись, потом кое-как помогли друг другу подняться, не расцепляя пальцев, и, чтобы что-то сказать, я сказал: — Чай? 

* * * 

Проблем тут же стало на порядок — на два порядка! — больше. Шерлоку Холмсу, окончательно вернувшемуся с того света, требовались еда и одежда, наличные деньги, медицинская страховка, свидетельство о рождении и — разумеется — собственный ноутбук.

Ноутбук мне пока было не потянуть, но телефон я ему купил, и он тут же с упоением принялся строчить эсэмэски и Лестрейду, который вел дело о самоубийствах, и мне, даже если при этом я сидел в соседней комнате. А когда его наконец позвали на место следующего преступления («Серийные самоубийства, а теперь еще и предсмертная записка! Это просто праздник какой-то!»), прыжки и победные кличи продолжались минут пять.

Из пустого дома на Лористон-гарденс он удрал один — глаза горят, ноздри раздуваются, как у породистой ищейки, взявшей след. У меня не хватило духу даже обидеться — после ста лет взаперти Шерлоку наконец-то дали свободу и дали дело!

А по дороге домой меня снова похитил лощеный тип с зонтиком. Майкрофт Холмс.

— Как я уже пытался объяснить вам, я родственник, — он растянул губы в неприятной улыбке. — Могу представить документальные свидетельства, если вы не хотите поверить мне на слово. Дядя Шерлока в свое время удачно женился, и эта линия семьи не прервалась до сих пор — как видите, я ношу ту же фамилию. Наша семья всегда помнила о чудаковатом одиночке, да и о призраке с Бейкер-стрит мы все были осведомлены и... приглядывали за ним, но ваше появление...

— Чего вы хотите? — перебил его я, иррационально жалея, что не взял с собой пистолет.

— Поговорить с Шерлоком. Я прошу вас не препятствовать нашей встрече. Мне кажется, мы с ним можем быть друг другу взаимно полезны. Видите ли, я... занимаю скромную должность в Британском правительстве и располагаю определенными ресурсами. С другой стороны, я готов предоставить широкое поле для приложения его... талантов. — Майкрофт надменно вздернул голову и прищурился. — Разумеется, я знаю о его способностях к анализу, в каком-то смысле мне даже перепали некоторые из них. Верне были нашими общими предками — а артистичность,  когда  она  в  крови,  закономерно принимает самые удивительные формы.

* * * 

Шерлок, судя по выражению лица, возненавидел Майкрофта с порога, но предложенные возможности оценил. Он наотрез отказался от денег, бросив на меня мельком вопросительный взгляд, но принял помощь с документами. И пока я готовил ужин, вполуха прислушиваясь к разговору в гостиной, они вдвоем составили и обкатали неплохую «легенду» о Шерлоке Холмсе (выпускник Хэрроу и Кембриджа, биохимик, бывший курильщик, в прошлом баловался наркотиками, оказывает посильную любительскую помощь полиции) и его брате Майкрофте.

— Правду, — натянуто улыбнулся Майкрофт, когда я вошел в гостиную с очередной порцией чая, — не должен знать никто — кроме Джона, миссис Хадсон и нас с тобой, Шерлок.

— Добавьте в список инспектора Лестрейда, — сказал я. — Он проницателен, сталкивался с Шерлоком в его... бестелесной форме и наверняка что-то заподозрит. А зачем вам что-то подозревающий полицейский инспектор?

Майкрофт поджал губы и кивнул:

— Я этим займусь. 

* * * 

О деньгах я перестал беспокоиться, как только Шерлок начал работу с частными клиентами — первый же гонорар позволил ему сменить купленные мной джинсы («и это ты называешь одеждой, Джон?») на элегантный костюм, набросить на плечи дорогущий «белстаф» и обзавестись «макбуком». Даже на квартплату что-то осталось. Я, в свою очередь, решил обеспечить себе какой-никакой доход, устроившись терапевтом в клинику. С таким положением дел совершенно не желал мириться Шерлок, который то и дело отрывал меня от пациентов, чтобы погоняться за лондонскими преступниками. Кстати, после первой же совместной погони я перестал хромать — жизнь в условиях, приближенных к боевым, эффективно устранила неприятный симптом.

Миссис Хадсон приняла воскрешение своего призрачного жильца стоически и даже прониклась к нему необычайной теплотой. Когда меня не было дома, она заваривала ему чай и приносила свежее, собственноручно приготовленное печенье.

Вещи Шерлока продолжали стремительно расползаться по квартире — и теперь я мог заглянуть в их источник, в таинственную комнату детектива за тем самым зеркалом возле ванной. Комната, правда, напоминала приют безумного ученого, и я редко ступал дальше порога.

Несмотря на мои протесты, Шерлок все-таки перенес химическую лабораторию на кухню. Приготовление еды тут же превратилось в русскую рулетку, и мысль о том, что теперь мой друг стал так же уязвим для ядов, как и я сам, не прибавляла спокойствия. Раз в пару месяцев на кухне что-то горело, взрывалось или начинало испускать неприятный запах. А отрезанные конечности из морга появлялись в холодильнике почти на законных основаниях.

С окончательным возвращением моего соседа в мир живых я неожиданно оказался в роли приемного родителя при каком-то Маугли, причем Маугли вполне комфортно чувствовал себя в джунглях, и все попытки переместить его в Лондон XXI века неизменно заканчивались крахом.

Шерлок постоянно забывал есть и спать, по-прежнему воспринимая себя как существо, лишенное телесных потребностей. Иногда он валился с ног прямо на месте преступления или засыпал в кресле посредине длинной и цветистой тирады. Его манера разговаривать вслух, обращаясь ко мне, даже когда меня не было в комнате, тоже никуда не делась. Порой он ставил мне в вину, что я пропустил какую-то важную часть его бесконечного монолога, пока был на работе или ходил за продуктами, и, как в прежние времена, детектив обсуждал свои теории с черепом. Эта некогда самая материальная ипостась Шерлока Холмса все так же занимала место на каминной полке, глумливо скалясь на посетителей. В объемной черепной коробке я регулярно прятал от своего соседа сигареты.

Проблем с легендой у нас в общем и целом не было. Шерлок выглядел скорее как пришелец, свалившийся с Луны, чем как человек, рожденный в XIX столетии, — поэтому никто не задавался неуместными вопросами. А чтобы превратить нашу легенду в реальность, я наконец вспомнил заветы Эллы и начал писать о нем в собственном блоге. Шерлок ругал меня за стиль и фактологию, шипел, когда я обзывал его невежественным (о, этот нескончаемый спор о Солнечной системе!), но вскоре и наши знакомые, и клиенты, и даже враги (которых мой сосед наживал с пугающей скоростью) поверили в то, что именно так все и обстояло в действительности.

Временами, слушая традиционный вечерний скрипичный концерт или приводя в порядок заметки о каком-нибудь из завершенных дел, я и сам задавался вопросом: неужели всего-то год назад Шерлок был для меня лишь мелодией в темноте, стуками в стены или силуэтом на мутном оконном стекле? Казалось, вот-вот — и я тоже поверю в придуманную нами историю, в собственные посты в блоге, в то, что нас с Шерлоком познакомил Майк Стэмфорд.

Но Шерлок, разумеется, помнил все в точности таким, каким оно было на самом деле.

— Не понимаю, для чего нужна вся эта ваша современная наука, если она не в состоянии построить элементарную математическую модель, — пробормотал он как-то мартовским вечером с дивана, откуда лениво поглядывал то в телевизор, то в ноутбук, комментируя происходящее в обеих сетях. — Я предоставил команде Майкрофта все данные, а они до сих пор не могут разобраться с единственной переменной.

— М-м, — сказал я, чтобы поддержать разговор. — Модель чего?

— Моего... перехода в иное квантовое состояние.

Я поднял взгляд от ноутбука. Шерлок повернул ко мне кудрявую голову и сощурил глаза.

— Главная загвоздка в тебе, — констатировал он. — Ты с самого начала вел себя непредсказуемо. Я торчал в этом доме больше сотни лет, видел десятки жильцов. Все они рано или поздно съезжали, никто не хотел делить комнаты со сверхъестественным существом. Все сбегали, все шарахались прочь.

— По моему опыту, ты не очень-то стремился понравиться, — улыбнулся я.

— Естественно. Но почему ты остался?

В ответ я неловко пожал плечами. Что я мог сказать ему? Что я был одинок? Что полюбил слушать скрипку? Что всегда думал о своем соседе не как о темном духе или квантовом поле, а как о... соседе? Что шаг за шагом настойчиво вел его сюда, проявляя, словно фотоснимок в кювете, наделяя голосом, характером, плотью? Что я всегда верил в него? Что слишком многим ему обязан?..

Шерлок кивнул, словно я проговорил все свои сомнения вслух.

— В этом-то и все и дело, — пробормотал он глухо. — Единственная переменная... 

* * * 

Пару дней спустя Майкрофт по обыкновению выкрал меня — на этот раз прямо с работы.

Сидя в роскошном лимузине за тонированными стеклами, я с удивлением просматривал пожелтевшие архивные документы, касавшиеся... доктора Джона Ватсона, Пятый Нортумберлендский стрелковый полк. Получив в 1880 году ранение в афганской кампании, доктор вернулся в Лондон, через какое-то время открыл практику, был дважды женат и наконец скончался в 1916 году.

— Совпадение? — спросил я.

— Не думаю, — ответил Майкрофт. — Вы наверняка знакомы с теорией о том, что призраков удерживает на этом свете какое-то незаконченное дело. Я изучил все источники и пришел к выводу, что для Шерлока этим незаконченным делом стала встреча с Джоном Ватсоном. Иными словами, с вами, доктор. Если бы они не разминулись в викторианском Лондоне, кто знает, возможно, Шерлок бы не умер в безвестности, а Джон стал бы ему не только верным спутником, но и биографом. Издавал бы романы, что-нибудь вроде «Этюда в розовых...» — нет, пожалуй, с поправкой на время, в багровых тонах. Как вам такая мысль?

— Неужели это возможно? — спросил я ошалело, даже не зная, что конкретно имею в виду: метемпсихоз, «незаконченное дело» Шерлока или мое невероятное влияние на его судьбу.

— Вам ли, доктор, рассуждать о возможном и невозможном? — улыбнулся Майкрофт, и впервые его улыбка показалась мне искренней. — Согласитесь, то, что произошло между вами и Шерлоком, вряд ли можно объяснить в известных нам категориях.

И он распахнул дверь лимузина прямо возле нашей квартиры на Бейкер-стрит. Из приоткрытого окна второго этажа доносились знакомые звуки скрипки. 

**Author's Note:**

> Как-то раз под утро мне привиделся Шерлок как Призрак оперы: лицо под маской, тонкие пальцы, чарующие звуки из пустоты. Разумеется, как это обычно и бывает, написанный текст не имеет никакого отношения к этому видению. Хотя первый черновик и назывался Singing songs in my head.
> 
> Когда сюжет был совершенно ясен, а текст на две трети готов, я случайно выяснила, что в англофандоме есть довольно популярный фик с аналогичной завязкой и стартовой идеей. Он даже переведен на русский и к нему есть фанвидео. Называется он All Ghosts Are Idiots. Разумеется, как это часто бывает, написанный текст не имеет никакого отношения к этому фику. Я его даже не прочла — сначала боялась сбить себе настрой, а потом просто руки не дошли. Видео, кстати, хорошее.
> 
> Если бы полгода назад мне предложили написать фьюжн из канона Дойла и творения Моффата и Гэтисса, я бы решила, что это невыполнимая задача. Разумеется, как это постоянно бывает со мной, я сама не заметила, как легко и естественно эти линии сплелись в одну, стоило Шерлоку взять в руки скрипку...


End file.
